Christmas is Starting Now
Christmas Is Starting Now is a song performed when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Clewn't, and Blay'n were handing out the presents in the. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Lyrics Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Soundtrack version (Available on ITunes) thumb|300px|right|Full Version Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is starting now! Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah. We gotta hang those stockings on the wall, This is no time for procrastination. We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall, That's gonna be a celebration. Just a few short hours till Santa comes, So get ready for the big finale. We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums, And shake it like a bowl full of jelly. Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right. (Musical interlude) Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. That's right, Christmas is starting now Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. Right now. Yeah!! Background Information *The song is performed by the swing band Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. *In the song, the band mentions "Sometimes I feel like a big snowman that's fallen under a plow." This happens once to the first Frosty, whose nose rolls to Perry, and almost happens again, but this time another carrot, not his nose, rolls to Perry. See also *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *That Christmas Feeling *Where Did We Go Wrong *Thank You Santa *Danville is Very Nice *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *Songs Category:Songs